Jino (Universe 88)
Jino, the hero of Universe 88. Character is property of Shotobros Younger Brother to Raddah, a space pirate. With a knack for showboating and stylishness, he makes up quite a lot despite being not one of the strongest fighters. Personality-wise, he is one of the most friendly, easy-going individuals ever and one of the nicest, though a little snarky. His greatest strength lies in his undying faith and love for friends and family, simultaneously, this is also his greatest weakness. Early Life One year after Raddah was born and given off to another family, Jino was born to the couple, Ginge and Rota. Now, whereas the couple was rather poor one year prior, they were much more fortunate this time... for a while. Happiness only lasts so long, and such is the case here. It was only a few months that young Jino got to be with his biological parents, only a few months until the destruction of the Saiyan Home World. With tragedy imminent, his family and many other saiyans were doing everything they could to survive and flee the dying planet. Fortunately, he was one of the many survivors. Unfortunately, his survival came at a cost. In the chaos he ended up losing his parents. Ginge, like many others, made a bid to destroy the one responsible for the planet's death, the Arcosian named Cryo. He was mortally wounded in the process whereas his comrades fell to the tyrant. Rota, Jino's mother, was forced to give up the child in order to ensure that he would survive. He was given up to a similarly widowed saiyan mother and her single daughter. Their destination was Earth. Now the circumstances of what happened then are unknown. They all landed on the planet, yes, but at some point the few months old Jino was separated from the other two. From this point on, his ties to his origins would become unknown to him for quite some time and he would spend most of his life thinking he was an ordinary human. His childhood would mostly consist of drifting from orphanage to orphanage as well as eventually just living on the streets. At 18 Years, he was barely getting by with an apartment and a job as a street performer. Dragon Ball U88 History Bear in mind that this section gets very lengthy at times. You have been warned. Welcome to U88! Arc/Tyrrannical Cryo Arc In U88 Proper, Jino was among the first to be introduced, specifically in this arc. At the age of 18, he was an idealistic young man, reasonable with a friendly nature, but also a bit of a dork. In this arc, He would meet his future wife, Potata, and best friend, Thunder. Now the three of them all were to sign up and participate at a local martial arts tournament, each for their own reasons however. For Jino, it was because it sounded like fun and, frankly, he also was running low on money. Unfortunately, the trio would not be able to participate in the tournament, as during training they were all attacked by another Saiyan by the name of Zaveis, who had landed on the planet in order to claim it for his boss. Jino did not participate in this fight proper, instead sticking to the sidelines and staying out of trouble. Ultimately, he was the one to end the fight with a lucky shot that knocked out the space warrior. Later on, he took his friends and the warrior to a nearby infirmary, getting to learn more about them until the quartet would be ambushed by members of the cold army, who had been sent to obtain new recruits for an intergalactic gladiator sport. As prisoners and unwilling participants in this sadistic space show, Jino and his friends were forced to undergo increasingly difficult trials and tribulations all while their powers were suppressed and lives were on the line thanks to explosive collars around their necks. Here, he tried to act as the voice of reason and often found himself ignored while his team were constantly at each other's throats and fighting among themselves or outright angsting while he simply bottled everything up. Also during this troublesome time was when his relationship with Potata began to develop, as he displayed signs of protectiveness for her as well as confided in her for all of his problems. In the end, however, a plan was formed, a plan for freedom. There was one challenge also left and it required Jino, Potata, and the Warrior to all come together at the arena where they would meet the ringleader in all of this, the Arcosian named Cryo. Now the icejin had been watching them all closely, watching their interactions, studying their relations and it became clear to him in how he could exploit them even further. For Jino, this was the tipping point. After watching his newfound lover be forcibly transformed into a Great Ape right before his very eyes, he felt powerless. He felt absolutely shaken and unsure of what to do, even asking his former enemy, the Saiyan Warrior, to help him stop the now out of control Potata. Once they were in the process of subduing her and getting rid of her tail, as well as an artificial moon, she was killed mid-reversion by Cryo right before their very eyes. For Jino, this proved to be the final straw and it was what resulted in him going into a blind rage. This rage is what sparked his transformation into a Super Saiyan, and subsequently the revelation that he was not Human. In this blind rage, he also tore off the explosive collar around his neck. Now, the collars are set to explode and thus kill the wearer if they either tamper with them or after a short time if the collars get damaged, or if the wearer doesn't comply with the orders they are given. It was a fearsome battle that took place between the new Super Saiyan and the tyrannical Arcosian. With all of his fellow captives now free and fleeing to shuttles, his friends also making evacuations and one even retrieving the corpse of Potata for preservation's sake, the Hero's raging battle with the Frost Demon quickly reached a point where the main planet was going to be destroyed. However, rage does not last forever, and such proved to be the case for him. Over the course of the battle, both fighters sustained heavy injuries and brutal beatings from one another, Jino himself suffering a shattered arm and his energy quickly diminishing whereas Cryo merely had a broken wrist and a battered body, yet the tyrant looked no worse for wear. All was beginning to seem lost for the hero before the pompous powerhouse spoke ill about his recent victim. Speaking arrogantly about all the death and destruction he caused, all the lives he's claimed, it was enough to give Jino one more push as he put forth all of his remaining energy into one last attack. This attack, and the already unstable ground, were what ultimately killed the Icy Emperor. With little energy left, Jino hurried to his friends and barely made it onto the shuttle, where he ultimately passed out. Ribbons & Dragons Arc About a week after the events of the Cryo Arc, Jino and friends returned to earth, where they learned of how to resurrect the fallen Potata. They needed the Dragon Balls to do so. So the Hero set out on a journey to do just that. Over the course of the Arc, he would come into conflict with the Rainbow Ribbon Army as well as meet more of Potata's family, learn more about his origins as a saiyan, and so on. The Dragon Balls were seven miraculous artifacts, that when gathered together, could grant any wish that a person desired. For the Rainbow Ribbon Army, they wanted to seize control of the world. However they were all destroyed before they could even collect the seven artifacts. Jino and his friends were successful in retrieving them, thus being able to resurrect Potata, as well as other things. By the end of this Arc, Jino and Potata would marry, not to mention they would have their first child, Hiro. Tournament Intergalactic Arc 9 years later, at the age of 27, Jino, with friends and family, was invited to participate in the universe's first ever Intergalactic Tournament. Over the course of the tournament, he made new friends, such as a Dragon-like alien by the name of Raeth, as well as gaining new rivals. He fought rather bravely and rather valiantly, even making it to the finals. During the finals of the Intergalactic Tournament, he unveiled a new transformation and fought against a character known as Rummah, who had absorbed Thunder to make himself even more powerful. In the end, however, Jino was the victor of the tournament and he managed to save his friend. Space Pirate Maizi Arc About several months later, after the tournament, the heroes would encounter a new face, the saiyan named Maizi, who had crash landed onto earth. Initially, everyone seemed to get along for the most part, life was pretty good, they even helped her in fixing her ship, but all good things would be short lived as their ideologies and views conflicted with Maizi's own. So she left them and later found herself tangled up with a secret society known as the "Overworld Society," who were led by a man named Cho. Cho later turned out to be a counterpart to Jino. Over the course of this arc, Mai, under the orders of the society, would come into conflict with Jino and family, usually trying to kill them. But these conflicts stopped once she deserted the society and went off to become a space pirate and form her own band of pirates. In fact, once Maizi left, the Overworld Society quickly began to crumble as another key member, Umbris, left. Eventually, the counterparts would face off, which led to the brief introduction of Super Saiyan 4 to U88, before Jino ended the fight with a move he dubbed the "Shin Shoryuken" (Which he came up with on the spot, owing it to the move from Street Fighter). In the end though, Cho was merely just a pawn in the grand scheme of things, as the true villain of the Arc came forth, a feminine energy being with no name. The being was responsible for the destruction of Cho's universe and his family. She put up a difficult fight and ultimately killed Cho. However, his death came after her defeat, in which she was overloaded with energy from all angles by everyone, who was present for that fight, and she then subsequently exploded. A short while later, with everyone back on earth, Umbris came and warned them of Maizi and her pirates. Though Jino had his own doubts about this Dragonian, even after his supposed reformation and befriending with Jino's nephew, Pepper. Time would go by as they prepared, but Maizi, her newfound number two, Raddah, and their crew were just coming to earth for completely non-malevolent reasons... So, this led to a bit of a grand misunderstanding and subsequently a losing battle for the pirates, with both heavy losses in regards to the crew and in regards to another ship being crashed. Not to mention, Mai and Raddah ultimately became stranded for a short time after the battle. Two transformations occurred in this battle, however, One for Maizi after becoming very frustrated and also very outraged with Umbris' reappearance as well as how badly things were going for her and Raddah, and then one for Pepper after the death of Umbris. For Maizi, that transformation was Legendary Super Saiyan, which actually managed to scare the ever living daylights out of Jino upon its reveal. For Pepper, that was a Custom Transformation. At the very end of this arc, Jino and Potata would have two more children, twin girls by the name of Jina and Papri. Jina being the elder twin and Papri being the younger twin. Return of Tournament Intergalactic Arc 8 Years later, Jino was now 35 and a father of three. This time, it's round two in the tournaments, the intergalactic tournaments. This time it would be different, however. New entrants and a new locale. New events and new troubles. Jino was one of several participants in the tournament for Adults. His fellow combatants in this Adult Tourney were the Space Pirates Raddah and Maizi, Potata (His wife), Pepper (Nephew), Hiro (Son), Thunder (Close friend), Jupiter (Honorary Niece), and a few others. From the very start of the trip there was trouble, from constant problems arising between Maizi & Raddah (Who wanted to enjoy their vacation) and Pepper (Who had unfinished business with them) to infighting among his own family, even an incident where Pepper tried to hijack an escape pod which then led to a sort of standoff between uncle and nephew. The trouble wouldn't stop there as these problems did continue into events of the tournament proper. For instance, the Pirates faced constant scrutiny, unnecessary vilification, harassment, and other things. For Jino, however, he didn't try to let these problems get in the way of him trying to have fun. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't rely on transformations through this tournament, and he wanted to stick to that promise. There was also a children's tournament in which both of his daughters, Jina and Papri, the younger brother of Maizi, Bega, and a Namekian boy, Kermil, all partook in. Jina won that tournament. Though at some point after, due to a blutz wave projector being used, Potata would go on a bit of a rampage as a Great Ape, which was stopped by Maizi, who also became a Great Ape, and Jino himself. For his trouble, Jino was crushed in his out of control wife's hands and he received a Tail. They did however manage to successfully stop her. Both Potata and Maizi would obtain Super Saiyan 4 and Legendary Super Saiyan 4 respectively from this incident. Now, In the Adult tournament proper, it was an odd number of entrants, two of whom dropped out. Jino had two matches: Against his honorary niece, Majin Jupiter, and against the Space Pirate, Maizi, whom he was on friendly terms with. In the battle with Jupiter, Jino had relied on the Kaio-Ken technique to turn the match in his favor. He won albeit with an unintentional humiliation being dealt to the Majin's hand. He'd wait to see who he would face next. In the mean time, there was some down time. Potata was scheduled to face off against Maizi for the right to see who would face him... in which his wife ultimately lost (She died from exhaustion). She got better though (Thank you, God of Creation, Yang). So then Maizi and Jino would fight next. It was a rather close battle between the two, but the Hero would have to break his own promise and use the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. In fact, he used the Kaio-Ken in tandem with it (Surprisingly not dying, even with a x5 multiplier) to keep up with her. Ultimately though, he lost the fight, thus being eliminated from the tournament. Maizi would go onto the finals to face Pepper, which ended in a forfeit on her part. Things only progressively got worse from here. Jino tried to go and comfort his fellow competitor. This had little success thanks to untimely and unintentional interruptions from Thunder and Potata, which caused him to lose his temper and yell at them (Jino is a textbook example of the "Beware the Nice Ones" trope). After leaving Mai alone and going back with the two, he did apologize for getting angry with them. A short time later, while observing a rather urgent situation for Maizi and Raddah, Jino would come to the realization that the latter was actually his long lost sister. This realization came from watching how Raddah was handling matters in a very similar fashion to how he would with Potata if they were in that same type of situation. In the end though, everything got better, mostly, and both siblings parted ways on somewhat good terms. Tough Love Arc Jino's involvement in this arc was kind of minimal at most, only becoming more major toward the end. To be frank, around the end of the previous arc, Pepper had developed a relationship with a fellow competitor, Invidia of the Hera Clan. This teenage girl being a complete and total stranger from space, quite possibly a psychopath, did not reasonate well with Jino. So behind the scenes, when he wasn't helping with wedding preparations for his son, he was conducting investigations into this newcomer. Eventually those investigations paid off and he was able to expose her for who she really was: a yandere and a serial killer. This revelation coming to his nephew's growing frustration. A fight/chase ensues, and the situation grows increasingly dire. In the end, however, Invidia dies and the Dragon Balls are gathered once more to undo the damages caused by her. Namely, to resurrect those outright murdered by her, which is what Jino wished for. The other wishes were just used for other purposes... which led to nephew Pepper using one to exile himself. For some reason. A bittersweet ending to this arc, and it's partially Jino's fault, having unintentionally drove his nephew to self exile. Fusion Arc -To Be Filled Out- U88 BoG Arc This is another of the few arcs where Jino's involvement was quite minimal, here in which he played more of a supporting character than a main character. During the birthday of Thunder's daughter, Jupiter, Jino and family celebrated with a large party for her, that was until a rogue God of Destruction, Arrack, crashed it. The situation was quickly getting serious and two of U88's deities (GoC Yang and GoD Yun) weren't on the winning side of things. The biggest contribution Jino made to this arc was helping Raddah with the Super Saiyan God ritual, in which he helped channel his power into her with four other Saiyans. Universal Balance Arc -To Be Filled Out- Revenge C Arc -To Be Filled Out- Transformations & Power Ups Jino is a Saiyan, and like with any other person of his race, he is able to transform. Super Saiyan Certainly, this form is a miracle in of itself, and by the modern era it was a bit of an unknown legend. In Jino's case, he was the very first Super Saiyan to appear in a long time. Additionally, this transformation was a turning point in his life, no longer was he just some ordinary human, now he turned out to be the member of a race of warriors scattered throughout the galaxy. His transformation was achieved as a result of bottled up frustrations and anger boiling over upon witnessing the (First) Death of Potata at the hands of the media tyrant, Cryo. Super Saiyan 2 9 Years later, at the climax of the first Intergalactic Tournament, Jino wowed everyone yet again by unveiling this transformation. SS2 was a bit of an accidental discovery that he had kept secret for about two years prior to the tournament. This transformation was his essential last resort, as he'd prefer to use it when all else failed. Kaio-ken The Kaio-ken is by all means essentially a Power Up, despite its nature as a technique. It is a technique that is dangerous to use and difficult to properly master. If misused, the Kaio-ken can harm the user, even potentially kill them. Jino was the second person to learn this dangerous technique, the first person was Potata, who later taught it to him. The Kaio-ken also acts as a power and speed multiplier, enhancing the speed and strength of the user. Jino initially used this technique alone for his matches in the second Intergalactic Tournament, as he had promised himself to not use any transformations. Super Saiyan 2 + Kaio-ken x5 During the second Intergalactic Tournament, particularly in his match against the space pirate, Maizi, Jino took a gamble in stacking on the Kaio-ken technique with Super Saiyan 2. That much power could've done some serious harm to his body and cost him the match (actually it should've killed him), but it proved to be an effective tool in keeping up with her (He lucked out really hard). Super Saiyan 3 While this is the strongest form that Jino has in his arsenal, it is without a doubt his least favorite to use. The circumstances aren't quite known as to when he obtained the form, but he was the fourth person to use it, the first three were: Potata, Thunder, and Pepper. In Jino's case, it was likely some time after the second Intergalactic Tournament that he obtained the form. As to why he dislikes it so heavily, it is due to how impractical it is in the long run. While it does boast tremendous power and speed, it ultimately has the heaviest strain on the user's body and leaves them exhausted once the form fizzles out. Techniques and Special Abilities Techniques Kamehameha The famous kamehameha wave, a devastatingly powerful blue/white energy beam that can be charged for better effect. It was actually used on him by his counterpart, Cho, in their fight against one another. Jino later uses this technique against an energy being, ultimately cementing the move as his own and his family's. Instant Transmission The technique of being able to teleport the user, and anyone the user is in contact with, anywhere as long as the user can focus on where they want to go. Jino learned this technique after watching his friend, Thunder, use it repeatedly all through the second Intergalactic Tournament. Instant Transmission Kamehameha During his fight with Maizi in the tournament, Jino combined both techniques as a means of trying to get the jump on her, which was met with some success, but it ultimately serves as just that. A tactic to catch opponents off guard. Fusion Fusion is the technique that allows two fighters to become one entity that is far more powerful than its fusees. It comes in two variations, through the use of a special "dance" and through the use of Potara Earrings. Jino has used both of the variations atleast once. The Dance itself was taught to him and others by space pirates Raddah and Maizi during the Fusion Arc, which resulted in him and Maizi using it in order to subdue an out of control Saiyan Hybrid. Maino Maino is the resulting fusion of both Maizi and Jino, boasting incredible speed and incredible power. While the fusion is cocky and very showboating, drawing from the cunning of both fusees, it also has the kindness of both fighters, Jino's easygoing nature and Maizi's knowledge of the Saiyan lifestyle, which proves useful in helping to spare the hybrid. Potano The Potara Earrings were essential in helping to end the Universal Balance Arc. Though Jino initially refused to use them with Raddah, despite Cho's insistence they do so, He found a better partner to enact the fusion with: Potata. Granted, Potata wanted to instead fuse with Maizi, but there was no time and so both husband and wife begrudgingly fused together. Out of the two fusions in the Universal Balance Arc, Potano was arguably the more restrained of the two, though Creative, they were more cautious about what they needed to do and how they needed to end the fight whereas the other fusion, Raizi, was more of a ham and somewhat letting the power go to her head. Potano eventually defused after making a wish to undo it. Tatsunamical Rush An original move that consists of a spinning flurry of kicks that hit in rapid succession. Hitting upwards of Five Times. Based on the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku from Street Fighter. Raddah has her own variant named the Cyan Rush. Posing Bluff Another Original Move, in which Jino strikes a pose in order to throw off the opponent's guard while he sends out a ki wave through the ground, which will explode when it reaches them. The Ultra Secret, Very Special Do or Die Technique This lengthily named technique is not a technique at all. It's a last resort tactic. Should every other option, transformation, technique, or whatever fail, then this is what Jino has to offer last. He makes a big deal about how he has the greatest plan of all time, one that involves a technique passed down by his ancestors... all before he simply makes a 180 degree turn and runs the other way. Some technique, eh? Heat of the Moment An Original technique, or rather it's a 10 hit combo string. Starting with a knee thrust to the opponent's face, followed up by various punches, kicks, capping off with a dropkick fierce enough to have the target skidding across the ground. There are alternative finishers to this, be it a close range ki blast or simply grabbing and then throwing them with all of his might. Abilities * Flight - Over time, Jino had steadily learned to fly, all starting back at the Cryo Arc, where he watched his friends do it. He began to learn to do it himself since then. * Ki Control - Using Ki requires control in one's self. For Jino, this was easy to learn as he's been in control of himself for a very long time. * Ki Sense - With control comes learning to sense energies, or Ki, this in of itself became a natural thing for Jino over the years. Fights Despite being the Main Character, Jino actually does not win a lot of fights. * Jino (Super Saiyan) vs Cryo (Final Form; Full Power) (Tyrannical Cryo Arc) - With death still fresh in his mind and a never before seen level of rage, Jino took on a (once) new transformation as a Super Saiyan. A clash of titans on a self destructing planet, blinding fury before a calm rage. However, Jino ultimately won by the skin of his teeth and barely escaped the planet. * Jino vs Cho (Space Pirate Maizi Arc) - A battle between two counterparts in the realm of the Kais. Cho, the elder versus Jino, the younger. They were quite matched with one another, able to predict and counter most moves between themselves. Ultimately, Jino was the winner, but not before getting a glimpse of how powerful his older counterpart truly was. * Jino and Family vs Maizi and Raddah (Space Pirate Maizi Arc) - Truth be told, these two get along rather pleasantly, however at the time, the latter didn't enjoy his family so much. So over the course of the arc, they butted heads. This fight in particular was... due to a grave misunderstanding. In short though, the family did win. However, It'd take both groups some years to really let bygones be bygones. Thanks Umbris. * Jino vs Maizi (Rematch; Return of Tournament Intergalactic Arc) - A close fight between two spirited competitors, for the right to move onto the tournament's finals. Many tricks and stops were pulled on both sides. While Jino did lose in the end, he didn't go out with a whimper. Truth be told, if the circumstances were different, this fight would have been a tie. * Jino vs Skulli (Fusion Arc) - While the fight was not directly shown, the aftermath was. Moments after the latter had arrived on Planet Earth and began causing trouble, Jino was the first one to directly challenge the hybrid. The result was soundly not in Jino's favor, and he was left heavily beaten in a crater. He got better though. -There's more to be added, later-Category:Shotobros Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Transformation Users Category:Heroes Category:Main Character(s) Category:Saiyans with Tails